ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 246 (23rd June 1987)
Plot Arthur is determined to keep his plans for The Dagmar's flower arrangement for London in Bloom a secret, as well as the news from James that the judges are visiting the area the next day. Mary receives a letter from her parents regarding Annie but neither her or Tom can read it. The rest of Barry's blood test results come back clear and he is thrilled. Tom learns the judges are visiting the area imminently and is determined to win. Dot holds a tea party at the launderette. Kelvin stresses after feeling his first A-level exam has gone wrong. Dot tells Sue that Mary has been sent photos of Annie. Ali tells Pete he thinks he needs an affair. Den tells Pauline that he does not think Michelle should go through with adopting Vicki as he knows a "friend" who objected the adoption and had every right to as he was the natural father. Sue asks Mary if she can see the photos of Annie. Mary shows Sue but gets irritated with her, especially when she cries. Mary gets Arthur to read the note to her from her family and gets upset when they do not specify a date they will be returning her. Ali meets Angie in The Dagmar and asks her to visit him at the café. Pauline worries Arthur's mental health will deteriorate when he is out of a job again. Angie visits Ali and he tries to kiss her, she rejects him and leaves. Dot intends to make her tea party at the launderette a regular occurrence. Den tells Pete that his troubles with The Firm have been sorted. Pauline tells Den that Vicki's natural father is a nice man, would not stop Lofty from adopting Vicki and is not even on the scene anymore. Naima tells Dr Singh she is not allowed to hire staff at the shop anymore until her parents have had a meeting about her and the shop. James shows Colin around The Dagmar. Sharon tells Simon she is not sure what she wants out of their relationship. Colin returns to his flat, Barry tells him to hide as Graham wanted to visit and he lied and said he had a woman living with him. Colin is too slow to hide and Graham tells Barry he knows he is gay, but does not care. A shadowed figure sabotages The Dagmar's flower display at night. Cast Regular cast *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Den - Leslie Grantham *Tom - Donald Tandy *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford Guest cast *Graham - Gary Webster *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Tel - Michael Garner *Ray - Bob Hewis *Gaz - Unknown (Uncredited) *Omo - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar *Walford Allotments - Allotments Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Oh dear, excuse me, but you two! Talk about two naughty boys caught with their hands in the sweetie jar.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes